Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium.
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Steps.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99, identified as xe2x80x9821174-0xe2x80x99 originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as xe2x80x98P371D4xe2x80x99. The male parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as xe2x80x98P381D4.xe2x80x99
The new variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having dark pink single spoon flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the parent xe2x80x98P371D4xe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 compared to plants of the parent xe2x80x98P371D4xe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 produces dark pink single spoon flowers whereas the parent xe2x80x98P371D4xe2x80x99 produces bronze single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 have similar size and similar height inflorescence to plants of the parent xe2x80x98P371D4.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the male parent xe2x80x98P381D4xe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent xe2x80x98P381D4xe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 produces dark pink single spoon flowers whereas the parent xe2x80x98P381D4xe2x80x99 produces pink single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 have smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of the parent xe2x80x98P381D4xe2x80x99.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 are similar to xe2x80x98Scottxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,155) in plant habitat and growth rate. However, in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 compared to plants of xe2x80x98Scottxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 produces dark pink single spoon flowers whereas xe2x80x98Scottxe2x80x99 produces purple single spoon flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Stepsxe2x80x99 have larger and taller inflorescence than plants of xe2x80x98Scottxe2x80x99.